Chamber of Secrets
by Crispina Echidna
Summary: What if the CHamber of Secrets was reopened when the Marauders went to Hogwarts? But this time the monster within the chamber isn't only going after muggleborns. When one of the Marauders are petrified, what will the others do? Read to find out


Disclaimer:This is the noly time I'm gonna say this I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Bloody. Potter! nor do I own Pandora.

**AN: Okay, usually I abandon stories like these after the first 2 chapters but do not fret(If you're actually reading this and like it.), I shall not leave this story. This has been floating around in my head for the past month and I want to actually get it down on...er...well on WordPad soo...Enjoy! Reviews would be apreciated and flames are welcome as well, 'cause then I know people have read this, even though they dispise it.**

* * *

_Kill..._

Sirius' head snapped up. Where the Hell was that coming from?

_Kill...kill..._

The raven-haired Marauder looked around his dorm room, everyone else seemed to be asleep...

_rip...tear...kiiillll..._

He bounded over to the bed beside him, "James! Prongs, wake up!". James awoke with a start, "Wazza matter Padfoot?". Sirius gulped regretting his decision of waking up his friend.

"Erm...It's nothing Prongs... I think I was just imagining things... Freaking myself out," James yawned, nodding his head. "Alright then.."

Sirius walked over to his bed again and sat down on his bed, the potions essay he had been working on earlier lay forgotten.

The voice seemed to have stopped. Had he imagined it? The youth sighed pressing his hands against his eyelids, watching the firework-type lights swim across his vision. He looked over at his fellow Marauders sleeping peacefully, as if nothing happened. Sirius rolled up the parchment and layed it on his bedstand, setting his Sugar Quill right beside it.

Pulling the covers off his bed so just the sheets remained (It was fairly humid for the time of the year.). Resting his head on the pillow he stared up at the canopy covering his four-poster bed.

Looking back over at his sleeping friends he sighed deeply once again, and rolled over falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Padfoot! We've got Quidditch today!" Groaning Sirius opened his eyes, only to see a perky James Potter standing over his bed. "Prat, can't you let me sleep a little bit longer?" he wined giving the Hazel-eyed boy his best puppy-dog pout he could make early in the morning.

"Not unless you wanna be blamed for making us loose to Slytherin," He smirked. "Fine, whatever, I'll just have to tell the WHOLE Gryffindor team that just 'cause ickle Siri-kins wanted some shut-eye, we lost the first game of the season," That said James skipped over to the door.

Sirius glared at his retreating back. Chucking a pillow at him, he stumbled out of bed, much to James' amusement, tripping over a stray pair of Peters boxers.(THUMP! "Bugger!" "hehe..." "Shut you're face Prongs!")

"Hurry up! Peter and Remus are already down there!" He heard a door slam and then silence. After showering and dressing into his Quidditch robes, Sirius hurried down to the Great Hall, to find that only a few dozen students had woken at this early hour.

Taking a seat across from Remus, Sirius sent a death glare at James, who at the time was a bit preoccupied(CoughLilyCough). The young werewolf looked up from his book("Pandora" by Pamela Kaufman) and smiled softly at him. "You alright there Padfoot?", Sirius, looking up from his breakfast returned the smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Moony."

Remus seemed to search his eyes for a moment, and nodded, returning to his book. That was the thing about Remus, he always seemed to be able to read your sould itself with his peircing eyes of amber. Remus was the smartest in all of his classess and was a total bookworm. The only time you would not see him with a boom under his nose would be either when he was pranking the Hell out of the Slytherins along with his friends, or pretty much sleeping.

But the one thing that made him stand out was a disease he had had sense...well...he was little. Lycanthropy. Or if you don't feel like getting technical, he was a werewolf. Despite that Remus was a smart, shy, handsome, and kind young man. Hell, he was the most nicest person Sirius had ever met. Not that he had ever really met that many nice people, seeing as he was a Black.

Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table, to see his younger brother, Regulus, talking to Severus Snape, or 'Snivellus' as he enjoyed to call him, in hushed voices. Rolling his eyes he looked back over towards the Gryffindor table.

His eyes wandered over to where his other close friend, Peter Pettigrew, sat eating his breakfast, chatting with a 2nd year about Herbology. Peter was a small boy, slightly timid, but a good guy anyways. He was never really participating in many of the pranks the Marauders pulled but he was still a member of their mischievous group.

Then there was James. James was like his brother(A better one than Regulus.). They did everything together. And over the summer when Sirius had had enough of his family, James' had taken him in, as if he was their own son. James had dark messy hair and wired glasses set on his nose. He had light hazel eyes, those said eyes currently checking out Lily Evans, a 5th year prefect along with Remus. Lily, as usual, was trying to ignore James, but was failing miserably.

His thoughts then drifted to the incident last night. Who was talking that night? It seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Shaking his head he looked up when he heard Remus yawn softly. "Oi Remus, you get enough sleep last night mate?" Peter asked.

Remus nodded, setting his book aside. "Yeah, I'm just tired is all."

Looking around the Great Hall he saw that all of the students seemed to be here. He didn't know why but something seemed off. There was a clinging of metal against metal and the chatter died down all looking up at the source of the noise.

Headmaster Dumbledore set his spoon back down, looking grave. Setting his spoon down he cleared his throat. "I am sorry to inform you all, but the Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin has been canceled..." He was interupted by groans of protest from the students, obviously not happy with this tidbit of news.

Dumbledore waited patiently until silence reigned over the Hall again. "As I was saying...I want all of you to return to your common rooms, and would the Hogwarts Prefects, and Head Boy and Girl please stay behind?"

* * *

TBC... 


End file.
